conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Argentina (Altverse)
ARCHIVE |image_map = 550px-Argentina orthographic.svg.png |map_caption = Mainland Argentina shown in dark green, with territorial claims shown in light green |capital = Buenos Aires |official_languages = Spanish |ethnic_groups = 98.5% European 1.5% Mestizo, Amerindian and Asian |ethnic_groups_year = 2014 |demonym = Argentine Argentinian Argentinean |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Vice-President |leader_name2 = |leader_title4 = Supreme Court President |leader_name4 = |legislature = Congress |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = Chamber of Deputies |established_event1 = |established_event2 = from Spain |established_date1 = 25th May 1810 |established_event3 = Peronist takeover and current constitution |established_date2 = 9th July 1816 |established_date3 = 11th November 1982 |area_km2 = 2,780,400 |area_rank = 8th |area_sq_mi = 1,073,518 |percent_water = 1.57 |population_estimate = 42,669,500 |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_estimate_rank = 32nd |GDP_PPP = $927.382 billion |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_rank = 25th |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $22,101 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 55th |GDP_nominal = $536.155 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_rank = 24th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $12,778 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 60th |Gini = 66.2 |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.808 |HDI_year = 2014 |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = 49th |currency = ($) |currency_code = ARS |time_zone = |utc_offset = -3 |date_format = ddd.mmm.yyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .ar |calling_code = +54}} The Argentine Republic (Spanish: República Argentina) more commonly known as Argentina is a country located in south eastern South America. It is boarded westwards by , and to the north, to the northeast and to the east. Its total area of 2,780,400 km2 marks it as the largest Spanish speaking country in the world, the second largest country in Latin America and the eighth largest country overall. Argentina has housed life from Palaeolithic times with the Spanish first colonising it in 1512. Argentina was both part of the Spanish colonies of and the before Argentina began a long war for independence from 1810 to 1818. Despite gaining independence Argentina was behest by civil wars which only properly ended in 1861. Argentina was organised into a federation at the end of the civil wars, and experienced huge national growth becoming the worlds seventh wealthiest country by the early 20th century. A military coup in 1930 led Argentina into decline after the great depression. Military officer nationalised many businesses after taking power in 1946 promoting a , ideology. Perón remained president of Argentina until his death in 1974, in which during that time he had cemented the Justicialist Party as the primary political organ. Since then the Argentine government has remained heavily under the control of the Justicialist Party. Argentina is a federation of 23 provinces and one autonomous city, that being the capital Buenos Aires. Argentina operates under a presidential republic with the Justicialist Party being the dominant political force. Argentina is a middle power as well as being a Latin American regional power. Argentina has a large economy often being listed as possessing a and economy. Argentina is a founding member of the LN, , , , , and . Despite possessing a very high HDI rating Argentina has often been accused of human rights violations including the persecution of political dissidents. Etymology History Pre-colonial history The area of Argentina was barely population prior to European colonisation. Despite this archaeological evidence shows that Humans had been living in region during the Palaeolithic, Mesolithic and Neolithic eras. Humans who lived in Argentina prior to colonisation mainly consisted of basic hunter-gatherers, and farmers with the ability to create pottery. Indigenous peoples of Argentina included the Yaghan and Selknam peoples in the southern most regions, the Tehuelche of Patagonia, and the Wichis. The Komlek and the Diaguita lived in the north along with the Guaraní, Charrua, yaros, Bohanes and Chanás. The Querandí settled in the modern territory of Buenos Aires. Colonial Argentina Early colonisation Argentina was first discovered by Europeans by Portuguese explorers Gonçalo Coelho and Amerigo Vespucci around 1502. Later explorers and Estevão de Fróis further explored the region, discovering the , and obtaining the first European knowledge of the from the Charrúa people. The first Spanish settlers of Argentina were led by and settled in Argentina in 1516. In 1536 established a colony in Argentina, where modern day Buenos Aires, although this was abandoned five years later. In 1573 founded a larger colony in Córdoba, and re-established the colony of Buenos Aires in 1580, both as part of the larger . These colonies did not draw as much immigrants as other parts of the Viceroyalty due to the apparent lack of gold to mine. Viceroyalty of Río de la Plata In 1776 the Spanish created the to replace the Viceroyalty of Peru in the lower regions of their American empire. Taking up most of modern day Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, and Bolivia the Viceroyalties capital was located in Buenos Aires which had developed into a prosperous port town. The Viceroyalty was crippled from the onset with a lack of unity among its regions and neglect from Spain. Buenos Aires was also becoming more self sufficient whist other regions were not, prompting the government of Buenos Aires to spread its own resources to the rest of the Viceroyalty and to Spain. The Viceroyalty started to collapse when the Kingdom of Albion started engaging in evermore frequent wars with Spain, prompting maritime isolation between the Viceroyalty and Spain. The upper regions of the Viceroyalty (now modern day Bolivia) had started to show active contempt with the Buenos Aires government who they accused of holding a monopoly over trade. Spains alliance with the Gaulish empire in the meant a large portion of its navy was destroyed in the . The Spanish government sent word to Buenos Aires that they would unable to help them in the event of an Albish invasion, which they also warned would be increasingly likely. In 1806 on the 27th June an Albish force led by was able to invade Buenos Aires ousting Viceroy . by December 1806 managed to drive out the Albish by leading an armed militia primarily consisting of . Albish forces in February 1807 led by managed to capture . Reinforcements led by attacked Buenos Aires, but encountered heavy resistance. With over half of his forces either killed or captured Whitelocke elected to sign a ceasefire retreating back to Albion. This victory helped spur movements dedicated towards independence with growing discontent towards the government in Madrid. By 1814 Argentina was in all but in name self governing, and Paraguay had by this point declared independence, diminishing the notion of the Viceroyalty substantially. Independence Growing calls for independence had been voiced since the American and Gaulish revolutions, as well as the successful repelling of Albish invasion forces. Another factor for the calls of independence was the disconnect between the local immigrants and the ruling classes of the Viceroyalty; this ruling class was comprised of nobles from Spain who were far removed from those who ruled. The capture of King during the prompted the notion that the Viceroyalty could rule without a king, thus becoming independent. In May, 1810 the occurred within the Viceroyalty, removing the Viceroy from power. A new government named the was established on the 25th May. The junta deliberated on whether to re establish a constitutional monarchy or regency before instead creating the . This sparked the , as well as various states of the former Viceroyalty started to foster their own nations. and were able to lead the early military campaigns against loyalists and Royalists. In 1812 the government declared it would write a formal declaration of independence and a constitution. This fell through with a Supreme Dictator being appointed in place of an executive government. It was during this period that arrived in Buenos Aires bolstering Argentinian Royalist resistance. San Martín was instrumental in coordinating a military campaign across much of the southern regions of South America. San Martín was able to liberate Chile, Peru and Argentina. After meeting with San Martín retired from action. The declared the independence of the United Provinces on the 9th July 1816. declared independence nine years later, and the of 1828 helped solidify the independence of . Albion recognised Argentinian independence in 1825; however Spain would not do the same until 1864. Civil wars Despite gaining independence Argentina soon became wrought with conflict with the . The Civil War was fought between the Unitarians, who campaigned for a strong centralised government against the federalists who advocated that Argentina should become a federation similar to the United States of America. During this time Argentina lacked a de jure leader. The Governors of Buenos Aires Province remained the main decision making board in Argentina with federalist dictating much of the internal affairs of Buenos Aires. overthrew Rosas and called together for an assembly to draft a constitution, which unified the country as a federation. The first president to rule over a unified Argentina following the Constitutions signing was in 1853. Unified Republic Under Mitre conflict in Argentina started to end with the country stabilising. Peace enabled Argentina to implement policies of modernisation, which was helped by international support through investment and immigrants. This helped result in an economic boom in Argentina. As well as this Buenos Aires agreed to become part of Argentina, but was not subject to the federal government and given the right to leave the However during this period Argentina sided during the annexing territories, which promoted national outrage due to Argentina's previous long standing rivalry with Brazil and their friendship with Paraguay. was voted the seventh president of Argentina in 1868, and was finally able to defeat the last rebel caudillo forces. He also made way for increased public education in Argentina and helped facilitate the means of developing culture. Technological advancements such as the telegram were also introduced in his rule. However the stunted economic development in Argentina, which prompted the ascension of to the role of president. Avellaneda along with his Minister of War tried to improve the economy through the which displaced natives in Patagonia, expanding Argentine territory meaning more farmland could be established. In 1880 Buenos Aires declared it would secede from Argentina, an action unrecognised by the Argentine government, who moved troops in Buenos Aires, before incorporating it as a federal state, naming it the capital of Argentina. Roca was voted president in 1880, who established what would be now called a with the holding power until 1916. Argentina gained huge amounts of foreign investment creating a system, although was not yet implemented. Education was also provided for all children. However Argentina continued to have boarder disputes with Chile as well as an increasingly secularised government meant that the Argentine government became detached from the Catholic church. In 1888 Roca was by law unable to run for president with elected instead, who started to cement his authority over Roca's. This led to the which coupled with the forced Juárez Celman to resign. took over the position of president, but allowed Roca to exercise unofficial control over Argentina. Social and political instability was still rampant in Argentina leading to Roca taking the role of president in 1898. Roca had the police heavily suppress rebels and protesters, but his declining health gave way to his power in government to slowly recede. Four years after the turn of the century members of the gained seats in government, which enabled laws to be passed regarding child labour, womens work, and working hours. In 1910 president led the end of the dominant party system with the passing of the which forced all males over the age of 18 to vote in secret elections. The Sáenz Peña Law led to the liberal politician becoming president. However, Yrigoyen's party, the (UCR) failed to gain a majority in Congress with the conservative government retaining a large amount of power. Yrigoyen and the UCR were able to pass laws that make the government more democratic, as well as pursing agricultural reform and increasing the role of the middle and working class in Argen tine society and politics. Argentina remained neutral in the although other nations (such as the United States) urged Argentina to oppose the . High food prices in Europe during the war led to an economic boom in Argentina who were able to export more of their agricultural yield to Europe (especially Albion) at higher prices. In 1918 Argentina enacted that spurred other South American nations to follow suit. However riots in 1919 known as the still showed signs of political instability. In 1921 Yrigoyen gave more power to the workers by legalising strikes and implementing minimum wage. Argentina also did not oppose the sending the USSR economic aid. became president in 1922, placing much of the old oligarchy back into power. Alvear still had to deal with many communist, socialist and anarchist uprisings in Argentina with frequent violence. As well as this right wing groups (modelled on 's ) also caused unrest in Argentina. In 1928 Yrigoyen was re-elected president, but the severely damaged the Argentine economy with Yrigoyen struggling to hold onto power, leading to a military coup led by ousting Yrigoyen. Infamous decade In its early days military rule was supported by the people of Argentina who hoped that the new government could help rectify the sagging economy. Uriburu had anarchists and communists executed under his regime, with as many as 2,000 being illegally killed in his short tenure. Crackdowns against all opposition groups in Argentina was also sanctioned by the government with Argentina soon becoming a de facto single party state. Uriburu however lost crucial support after attempting to introduce corporatist policies into the constitution, which led to to rise to power. Justo helped liberalise the economy of Argentina which granted huge benefits to the upper classes of Argentina, as well as negotiate deals with Albion who soon possessed a large stake in the beef industry of Argentina. Justo's government also oversaw large amounts of corruption within Congress, with international trade stalling as a result. Political instability was also rife with many fascist and left-wing groups engaging in violence with the military government failing to intervene. In 1937 was elected as president, although his poor health has meant that his deputy effectively ran the government. The outbreak of World War Two saw international pressure placed upon Argentina to side with the but an uncooperative military meant that relations with the was retained. Reportedly reluctance to join the allies was chalked up to fear that communism could spread through Argentina. Perónist years On June 4th 1943 military officers , , António José Lorenzetti, , and launched a coup against Castillo with Ramírez being appointed president. Whilst remaining neutral in the WWII Ramírez severed ties with the Axis powers. A year later Farrell became president, declaring war against Germany in order to curry favour with the Allies. During this time Farrell's protégé and manager of relations between labour unions Juan Perón became a prominent figure in government. Perón was imprisoned in 1945 but popular support secured his release a year later where he managed to win the subsequent elections becoming president of Argentina. Following his successful election Perón formulated his own ideology known as . Peronism mixed and policies nationalising many businesses within Argentina as well as increasing government spending. Perón's presidency saw him gather huge amounts of support, although he still faced opposition. His stance for example angered many members of the Catholic Church. Perón sanctioned torture and repression against his opponents whilst inflation in Argentina started to put a strain on the economy. Despite issues with inflation Perón reduced unemployment and helped improve wages for many workers in Argentina. Better working conditions also contributed to Perón's popularity. Perón's wife also became extremely popular to much of the populace thanks to her pushing through universal suffrage and championed social support for many Argentines. Eva's death in 1952 led to Perón's power to weaken, as well as the rampant in the Argentine government creating a wedge between Perón and military officials. Geography Politics Government Argentina officially is a . Legislative power is vested in Congress, which is split into an upper house (the Senate) and a lower house (the Chamber of Deputies). The Chamber of Deputies is intended to represent the interests of the people, and the Senate the interests of the provinces. Executive power meanwhile is handled by a cabinet of ministers from the Chamber of appointed by the president. Members of Congress are elected as a representative democracy. Administrative Divisions Foreign Relations Argentina's foreign policy is strongly influenced by a desire to hold dominance in the Latin America community. Argentina has close ties to , , and . Argentina also maintains close links to , Sierra, Wabash and Mexico. Military Economy Official government policy in Argentina is to maintain a mixed economy with various degrees of government intervention. Up until the 1940's Argentina operated under a highly liberalised economy - however following Peron's ascent to power many businesses were nationalised with workers being granted more rights. Argentina is rich in natural resources. Argentina is a leader in the agricultural field with agriculture making up 9% of the total GDP and a fifth of the countries exports. Major agricultural industries include cattle farming, , seed farming, , and the growing of fruit. Mining natural resources also is a lucrative industry in Argentina. Natural resource extraction of and gas have seen increased production in recent years, with 10% of exports being that of petroleum. Other mining includes that of , , , , , , , and . Mining in Argentina in 2010 was valued at over $3 billion. Over 16% of the GDP is dedicated around industry in Argentina, ranging from the processing of food, motor vehicles, , , , and industrial/farming machinery. The manufacturing of , , , and , plastics and textiles are also large businesses in Argentina. The large, diversified service sector of Argentina accounts for around 60% of the total GDP. The and sectors are the fastest growing in the service sector. Demographics Religion The Argentinian constitution allows freedom of religion, although it gives a higher status. Government statistics state that 83.7% of Argentines are Catholic, 11.4% or , 3.8% , and 1.1% other religions such as and . The Argentinian government reportedly has conducted actions against Jewish persons - prior to the 1946 Argentina had one of the largest Jewish communities in Latin America. Since the 1946 coup the Argentine government has housed many ex-members of the of Germany, who have significantly contributed to Anti-Semitic movements in Argentina, resulting in much of the Jewish population to migrate to Paraguay and Bolivia. Argentina Cardinal was elected as Pope of the Catholic Church on the 13th March 2013, taking the name of Francis. Pope Francis is the first pope to come from the Americas, the Southern Hemisphere and to be a . Culture Sport Category:Countries Category:Altverse Category:Argentine Confederate Union